It is common for a commercial enterprise, such as a car client, cable TV company, or the like, to maintain a telephone number through which the commercial enterprise receives calls from its customers, referred to as callers. The telephone number may be advertised as a general customer service number or may be specifically associated with a product, promotion, advertising campaign or service of the commercial enterprise. In any case, in order to provide better customer service, in addition to simply servicing the call, commercial enterprises would like to obtain as much information as is possible about the calls received. Some information that may be useful to commercial enterprises include the identity of the caller, the caller's location, the subject of the call, if follow-up is needed, and whether the call was handled appropriately.
Moreover, commercial enterprises spend large sums of money on marketing and promotional campaigns to sell their products or services. It would be useful if an enterprise could determine the relative effectiveness of their campaigns, such as whether a print campaign has been more effective at generating business than a radio or television campaign.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been developed. Although specific problems have been described above, the present invention and the claims appended below are not intended to be limited to solving the specific problems identified above.